This invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement, and more particularly to an attachment device for mounting a cover or like object.
It is known when manufacturing electronic equipment or the like to mount covers or shields over some or all of the components. These covers can serve as magnetic barriers, as electro-magnetic barriers, or simply as barriers to prevent unintentional human access to the components. Covers of this sort, if aesthetically pleasing, can even serve as the external cover or lid for a piece of equipment.
One known method of securing such a cover is to use screws or bolts to hold the cover to the main frame of the piece of equipment involved. During the manufacturing process this method involves the use of screws and personnel to install the screws. It also involves the accurate alignment of holes in the cover and in the main frame so that the screws can be installed. An increase in accuracy is usually accompanied by an increase in cost. Relatively speaking, this securing method can be a time consuming chore and adds to the time and cost involved in manufacturing.